The present invention relates generally to gaming machines for playing games of chance and, more particularly, to an object drop feature for a gaming machine.
Gaming machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines with players is dependent on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options. Where the available gaming options include a number of competing machines and the expectation of winning each machine is roughly the same (or believed to be the same), players are most likely to be attracted to the most entertaining and exciting of the machines. Shrewd operators consequently strive to employ the most entertaining and exciting machines available because such machines attract frequent play and hence increase profitability to the operator. Accordingly, in the competitive gaming machine industry, there is a continuing need for gaming machine manufacturers to produce new types of games, or enhancements to existing games, which will attract frequent play by enhancing the entertainment value and excitement associated with the game.
One concept that has been successfully employed to enhance the entertainment value of a game is the concept of a xe2x80x9csecondaryxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cbonusxe2x80x9d game that may be played in conjunction with a xe2x80x9cbasicxe2x80x9d game. The bonus game may comprise any type of game, either similar to or completely different from the basic game, which is entered upon the occurrence of a selected event or outcome of the basic game. Because the bonus game concept offers tremendous advantages in player appeal and excitement relative to other known games, and because such games are attractive to both players and operators, there is a continuing need to develop new features for bonus games to satisfy the demands of players and operators. Preferably, such new bonus game features will maintain, or even further enhance, the level of player excitement offered by bonus games heretofore known in the art. The present invention is directed to satisfying these needs.
A change game feature for a gaming machine is controlled by a processor in response to a wager. The feature comprises a matrix, a plurality of moving targets, and an object. The matrix defines an entrance end, an exit end, and a plurality of paths extending between the entrance end and the exit end. The moving targets are proximate the exit end. The object traverses one of the paths and is received by one of the targets. The receiving target is randomly selected from among the plurality of targets prior to the object traversing the one of the paths. A position of the receiving target when the object reaches the exit end is calculated, and one of the paths that lead to the position of the receiving target is randomly selected. A payout is awarded based on the receiving target.